Dancing
by BritishNinjaChick
Summary: After a hard case, Tony and Ziva decide to go for a drink. Neither notice the shadowy figure at the bar. One shot, maybe more. Please reveiw.


**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, it wouldn't be half as good.**

**A/N: this is my first one shot. Tell me what you think!**

'Dance with me.'

Ziva David looked up from her drink, surprised. He had not said a word since they left the office. The case had been tough today. A five year old murdered by his father in a fit of rage. They had gone to a different bar than usual, needing change. They had even changed clothes before they went, in an effort to forget. And in three hours, neither had said anything, except to order drinks.

She watched him as he jumped off the bar stool and held his hand out to her. He was so hansom in his dark suit and light green top, his hair untouched by the usual gel. Her heart swelled as she looked at him. She had loved him for so long but had never had the courage to tell him.

Before she could over think the situation, she placed her hand in his, repressing a shiver at the contact, and hopped of the stool.

Tony DiNozzo couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was. He always thought so, every minute of the day, but now she was completely breathtaking. She had changed into a knee length, strappy, blue dress and blue stiletto heels. How she could walk in them was a mystery to him. Still, she was so graceful as she hopped off her stool and took his hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor where there were many couples dancing along to the slow, gentle music. He gripped her hand in a firmer grip and slid his arm carefully around her waist, half fearful that she would rip it off. He marvelled at how small she seemed, how delicate. And yet he knew that she could quite easily kill him in ten seconds flat. She fit so well against him, as though they were made, solely to complement the other.

She loved how strong he was, how safe he made her feel. With his hand at her back she felt secure. She knew he would never let anything happen to her. Never in her life had she felt the need to be protected, but here and now she wished he would never let go. She wished she could go on feeling this safe for all of eternity.

As one, they glided around the floor, perfectly in time with each other, never faltering as they span, floated, danced. He dipped her, and she had no fear of falling. She spun away, and he had no fear of losing her.

All thoughts of the case were gone as they continued to dance, completely oblivious to everything but each other, each one wishing that the song would never end.

* * *

Jeanne Benoit took another long drink from her glass, her eyes scanning the dance floor. She did not wish to find anyone tonight, but she also did not feel like being alone. Since she had last seen him, over a year ago, she had not been able to get Anthony DiNardo out of her head. Every where she went, she saw him. Where ever she was, she was reminded of him.

She knew she was right to leave him. He had lied to her. Nothing about him had been true. And yet she still loved him. In her heart, she had known he was perfect for her, and secretly, she was desperate to find him again, just to see him, to prove to herself that he really existed. After all the pain and sorrow he had caused her, she needed to know that the joy and love she had felt had been real too.

Yet again she thought she saw him, as her eyes scanned the dance floor. Dancing with a pretty brunette. He had his back to her, as his partner spun away from him, but her heart told her it was him, even as her mind told her how unlikely that was.

Looking again as the girl turned to face her, Jeanne was sure she recognised her. Yes! It was the woman who had been beside Tony when she had last seen him, having a hushed conversation before he broke her heart completely. When he had said that the whole thing was only a lie.

Jeanne couldn't help but hate the woman, even though they had never met. She was the one who had got Tony. The real Tony. While Jeanne had been left at the side.

Suddenly she was desperate to see who the woman's partner was and as they continued around the dance floor, she got a chance.

She found her self staring at none other than Tony DiNardo himself. Her heart shuddered as she looked at him. She willed him to look up, to look back at her. To see her and leave the woman he was dancing with. To look at her the same way he was looking at that woman. But he didn't.

His eyes never wavered from the woman's face, his hand never left hers. He looked at the girl the same way he used to look at Jeanne, and it made her stomach crawl.

Her hatred for the woman grew and threatened to overtake her as she watched them glide, completely engrossed in their dance. She wanted to go over there and rip them apart. She wanted to stop her from ever touching him again.

But even as she was preparing to do just that, the song ended.

The pair held their final pose, her dipped almost to the floor, for a few seconds more. Then, it was like the spell had been released and they stepped back from each other, regaining a comfortable distance. Both looked slightly flustered and embarrassed as they walked back to the bar, and Jeanne realised that they weren't dating. This simple thought brought great pleasure to her, for it meant that maybe he was not completely over her after all. Grabbing her coat, she payed for her drink and left the bar satisfied by those few minutes that it had all been real and for her, that was enough.

**So, that was my first one shot, please tell me what you thought. It may escalate into a longer story, depending on what you think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Jen**


End file.
